SRMTHFG! A New Team Member
by writergirl142
Summary: When Chiro meets thirteen-year old Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto & finds out that she lost her family when she was young, he offers for her to come with him and help him & his monkey team fight Skeleton King. She agrees, but soon, strange things begin to happen around her. Who exactly is Dani & what does she have to do with the fate of Shuggazoom?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** SRMTHFG! A New Team Member

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Chiro, Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto, Antauri, SPRX-77 "Sprx", Gibson, Nova, Otto

**Main Antagonist:** Skeleton King

**Pairings:** SPRX-77/Nova, Chiro/Dani

**Summery: **When Chiro meets thirteen-year old Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto & finds out that she lost her family when she was young, he offers for her to come with him and help him & his monkey team fight Skeleton King. She agrees, but soon, strange things begin to happen around her. Who exactly is Dani & what does she have to do with the fate of Shuggazoom?

Chapter 1: The Girl without a Home

Chiro ran quickly down the streets of Shuggazoom City, really in quite a hurry. He had promised to meet Sprx and Otto at the arcade for their day of goofing off. He was in such a hurry, that the fourteen-year-old boy wasn't watching where he was going. Next thing Chiro knew, he was on the ground, having run directly into another person.  
The boy sat up, rubbing his hand which further messed up his unruly jet black hair. "Ow, that hurt." He muttered. He looked up to find that he had run into a young girl. She looked to be about thirteen years old, a year younger than Chiro himself. She had unruly jet black hair styled neck-length and her bangs hanging over her right eye, and her eyes were a bright sapphire blue. She seemed thin, too thin to be anywhere close to healthy and she was definitely shorter than Chiro. He stood and offered a hand to the girl. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
The girl smiled and took Chiro's outstretched hand. He pulled her up and she continued to smile at him. "Don't worry about it." she said and Chiro detected a sort of accent in her voice that he wasn't familiar with. "I tend to run into people quite often." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.  
Chiro chuckled. "I'm Chiro." he introduced.  
"Daniella Tsukimoto, but, please, call me Dani." the girl replied.  
"Not meaning to be rude, but I have two questions." Chiro said, a frown finding itself on his face. "One: What kind of accent is that? I've never heard it before."  
"It's Scottish." Dani replied. "I wasn't born here in Shuggazoom. I was born in a city called Greenock in a country called Scotland on a planet called Earth. I started living here when I was five years old."  
"I've never heard of any of those places." Chiro said softly, then he looked at Dani again. "Okay then, second question: You look really thin, too thin." Dani looked down at herself, frowning deeply. "Do your parents feed you at all?" Chiro continued. Dani's blue eyes turned sad and she clenched the tail of her shirt, her mouth clenching into a fine line on her face.  
"I don't have any parents." she said softly. "They were murdered when I was five and someone kidnapped me and took me here. I've been on my own here for the last eight years."  
Chiro grimaced. Dani couldn't have been much older than thirteen, yet she was living on the streets all on her on. In his eyes, though it was very brave of her, it was also very stupid. The jet black haired girl could've been killed anytime. She was lucky she hadn't been killed already. Who knew how many Skeleton King attacks she'd been through.  
That was the moment that Chiro decided to take Dani to the Super Robot. The rest of the Hyper Force would be able to figure out how to help her. Chiro smiled at Dani. "Why don't you come with me to the Super Robot?" he suggested. "I'm sure that my monkey team will be able to help us figure out how to help you."  
Dani shrugged. "Sure." she said. "I really have nothing else to do." She grinned mischievously at Chiro. "Plus, I've always wanted to go inside the Super Robot and meet the monkey team to boot."  
Chiro smirked and took her hand. "Come on then!" He exclaimed, beginning to run and pulling Dani behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of my fanfic to one of the absolute greatest cartoons ever! Why did it have to end!?**

* * *

**Title:** SRMTHFG! A New Team Member

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Chiro, Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto, Antauri, SPRX-77 "Sprx", Gibson, Nova, Otto

**Main Antagonist:** Skeleton King

**Pairings:** SPRX-77/Nova, Chiro/Dani

**Summery: **When Chiro meets thirteen-year old Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto & finds out that she lost her family when she was young, he offers for her to come with him and help him & his monkey team fight Skeleton King. She agrees, but soon, strange things begin to happen around her. Who exactly is Dani & what does she have to do with the fate of Shuggazoom?

Chapter 2: Meet the Monkey Team

Chiro didn't stop running the whole way to the Super Robot. He only stopped when they actually got to the robot and Chiro put his hand on the pad to open the door. As he led Dani inside, the younger girl clutched Chiro's hand tighter. He looked back at her and smiled reassuringly at her.

When they entered the main room of the Super Robot, Dani found herself face to face with five monkeys and a girl who looked about Chiro's age. One was silver with sky blue eyes. There were also three black eyed ones, one was red, one was blue and the last was green. The fifth monkey was yellow with pink eyes. The girl had long black hair and when her eyes locked with Dani, the younger girl saw that her eyes were purple. They stared at Chiro, alternating glances between the fourteen-year-old boy and the thirteen-year-old girl.

"Chiro, who is this girl?" The silver one asked. Dani blinked and scratched her ears, wondering if she had really just heard a monkey talk.

Chiro smiled and pulled Dani in front of him, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "This is Daniella Tsukimoto, but she prefers to be called 'Dani'."

The yellow monkey smiled and held out a paw? Hand? "I'm Nova!" she exclaimed. Dani smiled nervously and shook the outstretched, hand, she decided.

The blue monkey, green monkey and red monkey came closer. The blue monkey bowed politely. "Hello, Miss Dani, my name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me 'Mr." or 'Hal'. Just Gibson." he said and Dani detected what sounded like an Earth British accent in his voice.

"The name is S-P-R-X-77, but call me, Sprx." the red monkey said, looking proud of himself for some reason. Dani just nodded.

The green monkey smiled widely at Dani and the thirteen-year-old was instantly reminded of a young child she'd recently met. He had been very kind and had a lot of talent. Dani remembered his name had been Lucas. "I'm Otto!" the green monkey exclaimed.

Dani looked up to see the silver monkey floating through the air towards her. "I am known as Antauri." he introduced and smiled warmly at the girl. Dani looked around and saw the older girl walking towards her and standing by Antauri.

As she wrapped her arms around his arm, she said, "I'm Marija, the only other human member of the team besides Chiro."

Dani nodded. "Nice to meet you all. I've always wanted to meet Shuggazoom City's greatest defenders."

Antauri smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Daniella."

Dani smiled widely, her previous apprehension now completely gone.

Chiro spoke again. "Antauri, I found Dani on the streets. She told me that she was born on a planet called Earth in a city called Greenock in a country called Scotland, but her parents were murdered when she was five years old. Someone kidnapped her and brought her here, then abandoned her. She's been on her own for the last eight years. We have to help her!"

Antauri looked at Marija. "Marija, what do you think?"

"Well, it's like Chiro said. She was abandoned and left out on her own. How she's managed to survive this long on her own is a mystery, but as heroes, we can't let this continue." Marija said. "I say, we let her live with us." Dani's eyes widened at Marija's words.

"Really?" Dani asked, her eyes locking with Marija's once again. Marija smiled and nodded.

"Really." she said. Antauri nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Marija." he said. He turned to the rest of the team. "What do the rest of you say?"

All four of the other monkeys jumped up in the air shouting, "YES!" Antauri chuckled.

"Okay then it's settled." Antauri said as Marija laid her head on his shoulder. "Daniella will be living here with us from now on."

Dani smiled widely, almost ready to cry. For the first time since her parents had been murdered, someone actually cared about her. Someone actually wanted to help her. Dani wasn't sure how things could get any better. But then, just for a short moment, the smile dropped from Dani's face as she thought, _"What if they find out that the reason I haven't been hurt by Skeleton King is because I'm connected to him and he can't hurt me. What do I do if they find out that I'm related to Skeleton King? What if they find out that Skeleton King is my grandfather?"_

But as the thoughts passed, Dani put the smile back on her face and watched her new family as they gathered around her.

* * *

**Okay so there is Chapter 2. What did everyone think about it?**

**I dont own SRMTHFG! (Wish i did cuz then the ending to the last season wouldnt have sucked!). It belongs to Disney XD (or at least it did before they cut it off!)**

**I also dont own Marija Blackrose. She belongs to darkrosegirl.**

**I do, however, own Dani. She's my own personal OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the much anticipated chapter 3. LEt me know wat you think!**

* * *

**Title:** SRMTHFG! A New Team Member

**Genre:** Sci-fi

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Chiro, Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto, Antauri, SPRX-77 "Sprx", Gibson, Nova, Otto

**Main Antagonist:** Skeleton King

**Pairings:** SPRX-77/Nova, Chiro/Dani

**Summery: **When Chiro meets thirteen-year old Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto & finds out that she lost her family when she was young, he offers for her to come with him and help him & his monkey team fight Skeleton King. She agrees, but soon, strange things begin to happen around her. Who exactly is Dani & what does she have to do with the fate of Shuggazoom?

Chapter 3: Trouble Begins

The next morning, Dani was awakened to yelling. Groggy with sleep, she couldn't place who it was yelling, although she could tell it was between two of the monkeys. Getting up, she walked into the kitchen area of the super robot where she found Gibson and Sprx glaring and yelling at each other. There was a mess of scrambled eggs and bacon on the floor.

"This was all your fault, Sprx!" Gibson yelled. Sprx scoffed.

"I don't think so." he said, crossing his arms. "If you had been watching where you were going, we wouldn't have collided and my food would still be on the plate where it belongs."

Dani sighed as the red and blue simians continued their argument. She walked around them and sat at the table, crossing her arms and laying her head down on her arms.

"Dani?" Dani looked up at the sound of her name and came face to face with Marija. "Everything alright?"

Dani nodded. "Fine." She replied yawning. "It's just going to be a while before I get used to all of this."

Marija sat beside her. "I understand how you feel." she said. "I felt the same way when I first started living with them. But then, Antauri reached out to me and it's been great ever since." She smirked at Dani. "For you, with Chiro around, you'll be fantastic in no time."

Dani chuckled and looked back over at Gibson and Sprx. "Are they always like this?"

Marija looked over at the two arguing monkeys and smirked again. "Yeah. Pretty much. They can barely go one day without going at each other's throats."

"That must be difficult to handle."

"Not really." A new voice said. Dani looked towards it and saw Chiro standing beside her. He looked just a bit different then when she had seen him yesterday. His bangs weren't down in his face like they had been and instead of his hyper form uniform, he was dressed in jeans, a red sweater over a white button down with a blue tie and black and white tennis shoes. He smiled at Dani. "Once you've lived here long enough, their arguing becomes a daily thing that you really won't pay much attention to."

"Antauri usually knows how to handle those two when they get in their pathetic little arguments." Marija explained.

Dani nodded and Chiro spoke again. "So, Dani, Antauri suggested that we assess what you're able to do so that we can teach you what you need to know."

"I can conjure and control electricity if that helps." Dani said, her dark blue eyes making contact with Chiro's baby blue ones.

The fourteen-year-old boy's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Dani nodded and Chiro smiled widely. "That is so cool!" he exclaimed, causing Dani to flinch back with shock. "Let's go test it now!"

"Hold on, Chiro." Antauri said floating towards them. "I don't believe Daniella has even had anything to eat." He looked at Dani, who shook her head slowly. "Do you eat eggs and bacon?" Dani shook her head again.

"I'm a vegetarian so no I don't eat those things." she replied. Antauri nodded and went to the refrigerator, bringing her back appropriate food. Dani immediately began digging in, not caring how fast she was eating.

While she was eating, alarms began going off, startling Dani. They all ran to the command center where the giant view screen was on. Marching towards the city was an army of Formless and leading them was none other than Skeleton King. Dani cringed slightly, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the team. _That's grandfather. What is he doing here?_

Skeleton King's voice rang out. "People of Shuggazoom City, prepare to be wiped of the face of the planet and where I shall rule over the planet with my army of Formless minions!"

"Guy really knows how to blow his own horn, wouldn't you think.?" Sprx said.

"He thinks he's gonna beat us." Otto chuckled.

Nova pounded her fist together. "Well that old pile of bones has another thing coming!"

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Chiro exclaimed. He slammed his hand to his chest and was transformed into his Hyper Form. Chiro and the five monkeys then ran to their transport tubes and were transported to their respective positions.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go!" Nova shouted.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go!" Otto yelled.

"Fist Rocket 4 go!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Fist Rocket 3 go!" Sprx shouted.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 go!" Antauri exclaimed.

"Torso Tank Driver 1 go!" Chiro yelled. "Prepare to disengage!"

The robot was released from its restraints and immediately flew into the air.

Dani gulped. "Here we go." she muttered. _I just hope Grandpa doesn't tell everyone what my relationship to him is._

* * *

**How was Chapter 3? Good i hope. I'm thinking the next chapter might expand on Dani's relationship with Skeleton King as her grandfather. Wat do you guys think?**

**I dont own SRMTHFG! It belongs to Disney XD (or at least it did)**

**Daniella "Dani" Tsukimoto belongs to me**

**Marija Blackrose belongs to darkrosegirl**


	4. Chapter 4 OC: Dani Tsukimoto

**Here's the info on Jayden. I ask you to read and review and let me know if i missed some details or i need to explain something better, just let me know**

* * *

Name- Daniella Hikari Tsukimoto

Aliases- Dani

Age- 14

Hair Color- Jet Black

Eye Color- Sapphire Blue

Place of Birth: Scotland, Earth

Current Residence: Shuggazoom City

History- Dani was born in Scotland on earth. When she was very young, Dani was kidnapped and brought to Shuggazoom where she grew up living on the streets. She soon discovered her electrokinetic powers (power to control electricity) and began using them to defend herself whenever Skeleton King attacked. Not long after she had been brought to Shuggazoom, Dani discovered that she was Skeleton King's granddaughter. Turned out he was her mother's father and when Skeleton King had gone bad, her mother and father took Dani to earth in an attempt to raise her away from him. But then she was kidnapped after her parents died from mysterious circumstances. She is very skilled at defending herself even without the aid of her powers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, and what i said in the info about that bio being about Jayden, that was a typo on my part. had that name stuck in my head for some reason and typed it instead of Dani.**

**But, here's chapter 4. Sorry for the shortness and the long period of time but i'm seriously running a blank. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth Almost Comes Out

Dani watched the Formless army march towards the city.

"Okay, monkey team," Chiro's voice said over the com link. "Let's take these Formless down just as we always do!"

The monkeys all yelled out their agreements and the robot attacked. Dani stumbled over to where Marija was sitting. She looked up at Dani and smiled. "These are where the monkeys usually sit during long trips." She explained. "I'm sitting in Antauri's because, well," A bright red blush found its way onto Marija's cheeks and

Dani chuckled. Marija looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"You love him, don't you?" Dani asked. Marija looked back up at Dani and nodded.

"Very much." She replied.

"But you're human and he's a monkey." Dani pointed out.

"Does it matter what species you are if you really love someone?" Marija questioned.

Dani thought for a moment then shook her head slowly. "I suppose not." Marija gestured to the side and when Dani followed it, she found herself looking at another seat next to Antauri's, only instead of black like Antauri's was, this one was orange.

"Have a seat." Marija commanded. "That's Chiro's seat, but he won't mind. He likes you a lot. I can tell. And you like him back."

Dani blushed brightly as she slowly sat down. "Yeah…" she muttered.

Marija smiled. "Of course you do. He's a really nice boy although I think Sprx is beginning to rub off a little too much on him." Dani laughed and Marija smiled even wider. They were startled when Skeleton King's voice rang out over the city once again.

"Monkeys!" he exclaimed. "You have something I want now hand it over!"

Chiro yelled right back over the robot's intercom. "No we don't! All we have is your stupid formless to deal with!"

"Fools!" I know about the girl you picked up yesterday and let me tell you, she is not what she seems!"

Dani gasped softly and held a hand to her mouth. _Please, Grandpa, don't._

"She is a liar! There are things she has not yet revealed to you!" Skeleton King continued.

The team went silent. "Dani," Chiro's voice came over the intercom. Dani gulped. "What does Skeleton King mean?"

Dani swallowed and put a smile on her face. "How should I know?" she said. "Skeleton guy is crazy and evil. Why would anything he said be worth listening to?"

"Dani's got a point, kid." Sprx said. "Skeleton King is a nutjob. We have no way of knowing if anything he said is true."

"For now, let us concentrate on clearing these formless from Shuggazoom's street." Antauri said.

"Right," Chiro said. "Charge the weapons and fire!" The monkeys did as they were directed and soon, not a formless could be seen. Skeleton King, it seemed, had disappeared once again. Chiro sighed. "Let's get back to the platform. We have some things to talk about with Dani."

Dani sighed. _Grandpa, what have you done?_

Once the robot was stationary again, it wasn't long before Chiro and the monkey team were gathered round Dani.

"Dani," Chiro started. "What was Skeleton King talking about?"

Dani thought about what she could possibly say. As usual, Skeleton King was messing things up. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "How should I know?" She answered smiling. "Skeleton King is evil. We shouldn't take anything he says seriously."

"Dani," Marija said. "If there's something on your mind, you can tell us, you know."

"You are a part of the team now." Antauri said.

Dani sighed. "I know that, but I haven't got anything on my mind. If I ever do get something in mind, I promise, you guys will be the first to hear about it." And that was all they got out of the younger girl. After her statement, she turned on her heel and walked quickly back to the room she was staying in.

The team shared skeptical looks.

"I'm sure that Daniella is indeed hiding something from us." Antauri said.

"But the girl won't say anything." Gibson stated.

"But then again," Otto started. "Dani just met us only yesterday. She doesn't really have a reason to trust us completely yet. She had grown up on the streets for a long time."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Otto." Gibson said.

"So, if that's the case, then we'll just have to persuade Dani that she can trust us." Chiro said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

In her room, Dani looked at the locket in her hands. A picture of a man and a woman were smiling at her. Tears dripped down Dani's cheeks. "Mom, dad, I miss you both so much."

Dani may have been young when she was taken from her parents, but they were two people Dani would never forget.

* * *

**Read and Review and let me know wat you guys think! Also, if anyone has any ideas, i'd love to hear them!**


End file.
